LA CAJITA DE LA FELICIDAD
by Sandy Sanchez
Summary: CANDY FIC


**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki. Este capítulo único (One shot) es escrito sin fines lucrativos, sólo con fines de diversión y recreación. No... diversión y recreación no... es drama puro señoras y señores, igual, los que se animen a leer, con el corazón les agradezco desde ya.**

 **.**

 **LA CAJITA DE LA FELICIDAD.**

.

Desperté en la penumbra de la habitación, estaba sudando, llorando, mi corazón latía agitado en mi pecho. Había tenido una pesadilla. La cabeza me dolía como si me hubiese caído de un caballo. A decir verdad me dolía el cuerpo como si me hubiera caído el caballo encima. En un movimiento algo cayó de mis manos, fue un sonido metálico al chocar contra el suelo.

 ** _-Stear... ¿Quién es Stear?_**

Me incorporé para despertarme y calmarme un poco, mis manos se movían en la cama, la obscuridad era total y de pronto mis dedos tocaron un rostro... escuché un leve gemido de molestia y su suave voz me tranquilizó.

 ** _-Candy... ¿estás bien? ¿qué te sucede?_**

 ** _-Estoy bien Annie, perdóname, he tenido una pesadilla._**

 ** _-¿Quieres que encienda la lámpara Candy?_**

 ** _-No Annie, gracias... descansa._**

Traté de calmarme de nuevo, hacía mucho frío y tenía ganas de hacer pipí, me levanté de la cama sin destapar a Annie y me dirigí al sanitario.

El rechinido de la puerta volvió a despertar a Annie quien dijo algo entre sueños y ya no le entendí, tenía mucho frío, mis manos estaban entumecidas y lamenté en verdad no dormir con mis medias cuando sentí el piso helado de piedra bajo mis pies. Busqué mis sandalias, pero me fue imposible encontrarlas a tientas sin encender la pequeña lamparita que estaba del lado de Annie, sólo sentí un pequeño papel doblado y lo llevé conmigo mientras a tientas caminaba hacia el baño, en verdad me urgía llegar.

 ** _-Espero no enfermarme, tal vez las pesadillas fueron a causa del frío._**

Hice mis necesidades y acomodé mis ropas en medio de un largo bostezo, lavé mis manos con el agua helada del cubo y la hoja con algo escrito cayó por accidente de la pequeña repisa donde la había puesto directo al recipiente con el agua helada donde lavé mis manos.

Alcancé a leer la elegante y temblorosa caligrafía, pero momentos después empezó a desvanecerse un poco ante mis ojos para convertirse en una serie de manchas de tinta y agua. Alcancé a leer el mensaje, pero conservarlo hasta mañana para mostrárselo a la señorita Pony o a la hermana María sería de seguro imposible.

 ** _-¿Stear? ¿qué es esto? ¿se relaciona esto con la pesadilla tan terrible que he tenido? me quiere mucho... no entiendo nada, debe ser una broma..._**

Traté de recordar el día anterior ¿en qué momento me había encontrado con algún Stear o Allistear?

No, por ningún lado aparecían las memorias de conocer a alguien llamado así, y mucho menos que me quisiera mucho, decía algo de una oportunidad, algo sobre volver a vernos... ¡bah! si ni siquiera se quien es... quizá se trata de alguna otra Candy, ¿cómo saberlo? ¿por qué estaba este papel bajo mi cama? lo mejor sería regresar a dormir, debía estar soñando todavía... por si las dudas antes de volver a mi dormitorio fui a la oficina de la señorita Pony y copié rápidamente el mensaje de la hoja mojada en una hoja nueva, seguro era algo importante y no confiaba tanto en mi memoria, mucho menos estando medio dormida.

Desperté con los primeros rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana. Las voces de los demás empezaban a ayudar a espabilarme, las risitas, el movimiento en la litera... Annie ya no estaba a mi lado, toqué su almohada y la encontré fría. Entonces fue que la escuché hablar con la señorita Pony y la hermana María, escuché su voz como si quisiera llorar. Me levanté de la cama, caminé de nuevo descalza y odié el frío en la planta de mis pies, pero no me importó, necesitaba verla y lo hice; ahí estaba, vestida con un hermoso vestido y un fino abrigo color marfil de lana. La señorita Pony terminaba de darle una bendición. Su mirada triste me encontró en el final del pasillo y se interrumpió con el regaño de la hermana María.

 ** _-Pero, ¡Candy! ¿cómo se te ocurre andar descalza? ¡puedes enfermar gravemente niña! ¡ve de inmediato a calzarte tus medias y tus zapatos!_**

 ** _-Pero es que Annie ya se va y yo..._**

 ** _-Todavía hay tiempo para que hagas lo que te digo, vamos Candy, ¡obedece!_**

Annie se va hoy... ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?

Otra vez sentí que iba a llorar, mis ojos ya estaban hinchados por haber llorado tanto anoche y de nuevo lo haría hoy... se iba mi hermana del alma. Debía ser fuerte porque no deseaba que me viera triste, que ella se fuera triste por mi causa. Esto era por su bien, ahora podría tener el papá y la mamá que siempre soñó. Y yo, yo me quedaría aquí, no necesitaba un padre y una madre, ya tenía a mis dos mamás y a mi padre árbol conmigo...

Annie se iba, es lo único que importaba hoy, la pesadilla no fue anoche, la pesadilla para mi empezaba en ese momento, mi hermana se iba para empezar una nueva vida en su nuevo hogar, sin mí.

Corrí por la colina, subí a lo más alto del árbol, no quería que me viera nadie, mucho menos los niños, ¿qué ejemplo les estaría dando?, no quería que Annie me viera llorar, deseaba que se marchara tranquila, había dejado sus vestidos, su cobija, sus juguetes para mi. Me dejó también a Clin... no me quiere como a ella pero, ahora podríamos acompañarnos para no sentir tanto su ausencia. ¡Prometo cuidarlo Annie! Prometo cuidar tus cosas... mientras tanto se feliz Annie. Te escribiré todo lo importante que pase para que no te sientas lejos, para que sientas como si todavía estuvieras aquí con nosotros...

Lloré buen rato, lloré hasta que el aire que llegaba a la copa del árbol me hacía sentir ardor en los ojos por la irritación que ya tenía. Cuando bajé, el almuerzo estaba servido...

* * *

 ** _-La ausencia de Annie me ha afectado mucho, debe ser eso, no se preocupen por mi por favor._**

 ** _-Candy, sabemos que te duele que Annie se haya ido, pero esto que te sucede no es normal. Hija, debes decirnos la verdad, ¿alguien te ha lastimado? ¿te ha asustado o perseguido alguna persona de una forma que te haga sentir mal?_**

 ** _-No, no es así._**

 ** _-Por lo pronto vamos a tenerte en casa, Candy, eres una niña muy inteligente, eres libre y siempre te ha gustado andar sola por todos lados, pero hemos decidido que por un tiempo no podrás alejarte del hogar, ¿está claro?_**

 ** _-Pero no es necesario que me quede encerrada, quiero decir que..._**

 ** _-Candy, estamos tratando de descubrir que es lo que te ha pasado, no vas a salir y es nuestra última palabra._**

* * *

Seguían mis pesadillas, varias noches desperté con mis propios gritos y me encontré temblando, llorando, sudando, una angustia hacía latir mi corazón con fuerza. Imágenes de todo tipo llegaban a mi mente, gente que no conocía se presentaba en mi memoria como si fueran recuerdos de alguien más. Esta vez era un chico llamado Terry.

Ante mis ojos pude ver un jardín con narcisos, una colina de Pony algo distinta, el padre árbol también era distinto, estuve en un baile elegante, algunas personas llevaban máscaras. Era gente refinada en un Colegio de monjas estrictas, tal vez recordé el regaño de la hermana María y por eso he soñado todo esto... también he visto a Annie, en mis sueños llevaba un uniforme como el mío, ella lloraba y yo la seguí para explicarle algo, me urgía encontrarla, la encontré escondida en el bosque en medio de una fuerte tormenta y no quiso hablarme. ¿Será que sigue llorando por haberse ido? ¿será que no se siente contenta con sus padres?

Estuve soñando constantemente con un lago, después un beso...

Otras noches me encontraba en un teatro, siempre aplaudía emocionada y me sentía feliz, muy feliz. Al salir de ahí no sé donde estaba pero hacía frío, vi mis pies hundirse en la nieve y congelarse a través de los botines que dejaban pasar el frío...

 ** _-¡No espera! ¡No saltes por favor!_**

Seguí caminando hacia ella y al tratar de acercarla hacia mí ella me jaló y me arrojó por el barandal de esa azotea. Sentí como caía y desperté con un sobresalto...

 ** _-¡Terryyyyyy, Terry nooooo!_**

 ** _-Tranquila Candy, aquí estoy contigo hija... fue solo un sueño, ten calma..._**

 ** _-Hermana María, ¡no deje que se vaya Terry! él estuvo aquí, mire su taza, mírela... todavía esta tibia, puedo alcanzarlo... ¿por qué se va? ¡No deje que se vaya hermana! ¡Deténgalo!... ¡Terry! ¡Teeerryyyyyyy!_**

Me paré de la cama y corrí hacia la entrada del Hogar... me detuve en la entrada y fuertes gotas de agua fría golpeaban mi rostro. Fue ahí cuando descubrí que de nuevo había soñado. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas mezclándose con el agua de lluvia, frente a mi veía todavía como un sueño a ese chico de hermosos ojos azules y cabellos castaños alejarse, se volvió un instante hacia mi y guiñándome un ojo y con su triste sonrisa se despidió de mi, levantando su brazo y diciendo: _-Hasta siempre pecosa_... llevaba una capa cubriéndolo y una boina en su cabeza. Cuando se desvaneció por completo como bruma ante mis ojos sentí las manos de la hermana María y la señorita Pony llevarme directo a tomar un baño de agua caliente.

 ** _-Vamos Candy, hija, necesitas calmarte. Estaremos aquí contigo siempre._**

Mientras me bañaba la señorita Pony, la hermana María tranquilizaba a los niños que se habían despertado con mi escándalo.

 ** _-Candy..._**

 ** _-¿Si?_**

 ** _-¿Quién es Terry hija?_**

 ** _-No lo sé... sólo se que lo vi irse, el se alejaba y se despidió de mi. Me dolió mucho que se fuera señorita Pony. No puedo evitar llorar..._**

En ocasiones al despertar, una tenue luz iluminaba la habitación y me encontraba a la señorita Pony o a la hermana María a mi lado, tomando mi mano. No me gustaba angustiarlas así, pero ni yo sabía que sucedía conmigo, ellas hacían turnos para cuidarme cada noche.

El aroma a rosas inundó mis sentidos, volaban pétalos por todo el camino que recorría a pie, la risa de ese chico llenaba mi corazón de alegría, su mirada de ángel me hacía sentir protegida, adorada. El me cuidaba, me tomaba de la mano. Sabía mi nombre y lo decía con esa voz hermosa, tranquila, clara. También usaba una capa... como si fuera un príncipe. Me subió a su caballo y juntos galopamos, eso fue hermoso, pero si la hermana María o la señorita Pony se enteraran ¡huyyy seguro me retarían en serio!. Me prohibieron alejarme, aunque era hermoso estar así con el príncipe de la capa y las rosas...

 ** _-Si te recuerdo, estabas en la colina... sí, el día que lloré porque Annie me pidió que no le escribiera más, ¿recuerdas? olvidaste tu broche... cuando llegue a casa me esperas afuera para devolvértelo. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿eres Terry?_**

 ** _-¿Jajajajajaja... Terry? No sé quien es Terry... mi nombre es Anthony Brower, ¿tan pronto me olvidaste Candy?_**

 ** _-Anthony Brower..._**

 ** _-Sí pequeña princesa, acompáñame, hay algo que quiero mostrarte._**

Caminamos por un jardín hermoso, había fuentes de agua cristalina, rosas, miles de ellas, de muchos colores... fue un sueño hermoso, paseamos en caballo, bailamos, me regaló una estirpe de rosas a la que llamó por mi nombre: Dulce Candy.

De pronto, los cascos del blanco animal, su relinche de dolor resonaron en mi mente provocando un tremendo calosfrío en mi cuerpo, un grito en mi memoria, un llanto incesante y con ello un dolor que parecía acrecentarse cada vez más. Estaba confundida, no veía nada, las ganas de llorar aún despierta se atravesaban en mi garganta con la angustia de la reciente pesadilla.

No quería que se fuera tampoco, también me estaba dejando, se esfumaba entre la neblina del bosque... no por favor, ya no quiero llorar, no es justo... alcancé a tomar su mano, estaba fría, rígida.

 ** _-¿Por qué duele tanto Anthony? ¿Por qué me parte el corazón que te marches? ¿Volveré a verte?_**

 ** _-Porque cuando amas a alguien y se va, siempre duele. Tal vez volvamos a vernos._**

 ** _-¿Pero cómo hago para verte de nuevo?..._**

 ** _-No llores linda, eres más hermosa cuando dibujas una sonrisa en tu rostro, tus hermosos ojos siempre deben brillar alegres... hasta siempre Candy._**

* * *

Cada mañana me despertaba y las ojeras se marcaban con mas intensidad bajo mis ojos, la señorita Pony y la hermana María habían llamado al Padre Winston, juntos fuimos al oratorio y con agua y óleos benditos me cubrió la cabeza y la frente, hicimos oración y colgó de mi cuello una medallita con la que dijo debería mejorar de a poco.

Me preguntó si había escuchado voces, si había tenido miedo cuando llegaba la noche.

 ** _-Nada de eso me pasa Padre, es sólo por las pesadillas._**

 ** _-Deberás rezar este libro de oraciones Candy._**

 ** _-Sí padre._**

Me entregó un pequeño libro y junto con la Biblia leíamos diariamente en compañía de los niños del Hogar.

Entonces encontré las hojas de aquella noche entre algunos de mis dibujos y la última carta que recibí de Annie, carta que por cierto ya no respondí, aquella hoja de la caligrafía elegante y temblorosa y aquella hoja con el mensaje escrito en seguida para no olvidar lo que decía el primero, apenas legibles algunos trazos en la original, releí el mensaje escrito por mi.

 _Candy:_

 _Espero con todas las fuerzas que le quedan a mi alma y la poca fe que conserva aún mi ya destrozado corazón que este invento mío esta vez funcione correctamente, ruego a Dios que esta vez resulte, que no haya sido en vano. No sé si está permitido dejar algún aviso al atravesar dimensiones, pero no está de más intentarlo, estoy rompiendo con todas las reglas conocidas por el hombre hasta hoy, estoy rompiendo con mi propio protocolo de hacer lo correcto y no exponer a nadie en mis locuras. Finalmente serás de nuevo mi conejillo de indias para hacer esto, de alguna manera... todos lo seremos... sé que estoy arriesgando demasiado y ya me habías jurado que nunca más te prestarías a colaborar con mis invenciones. Por si acaso este mensaje no se desvanece o destruye por alguna razón, recuerda esto: ¡Nunca! por ningún motivo y bajo ninguna circunstancia aceptes ser adoptada por la familia Leagan. Fue la única solución que encontré después de mucho pensarlo. Dolorosa para mi, para todos, porque seguramente esto cambiará por completo todo lo que siga, tal vez a partir de esto no llegue siquiera a conocerte, pero habrá valido la pena al darte otra oportunidad a ti. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo. Por si acaso no volvemos a coincidir... siempre fuiste importante, mucho. Te quiero mucho Candy. Si tengo la dicha de volver a verte, a encontrarte, que sea un camino distinto el que te guíe a nosotros, que tu vida pueda tomar otro cause, un cause donde no haya dolor ni pérdidas._

 _Siempre tuyo... Allistear Cornwell._

* * *

Sin dudarlo más y pensando en el sacrificio y angustia constantes en que había mantenido por cerca de tres meses ya a mis madres, me dirigí con ambas cartas en mano, una escrita por mi y la otra Dios sabría como llegó a mis manos.

Ambas leyeron el contenido, con especial cuidado trataron la carta original, una mancha en papel arrugado y torcido por el agua en la que se había borrado casi todo.

 ** _-Señorita Pony, esto no es posible..._**

 ** _-¿Qué pasa Hermana?_**

 ** _-Mire usted misma, justo aquí..._**

La señorita Pony se acomodó los anteojos con una mano mientras con la otra tomaba la carta de Allistear C. Entrecerró sus ojos como cuando trataba de enfocar cuidadosamente algo que su vista ya cansada no podía hacer tan fácil. Frunció el entrecejo y nos miró a ambas.

 ** _-Candy... hija, ¿como llegó esto a tus manos? Tienes que decirnos la verdad._**

* * *

El último de los sueños fue el más duro. Tuvieron que detenerme entre ambas y en momentos sentía que mi respiración se detenía y el aire escapaba de mis pulmones.

Fue la peor pesadilla de la que he tenido memoria.

Estaba en un día de campo. El hombre alto me tenía entre sus piernas y me rodeaba de forma protectora con sus brazos. Reposábamos bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Me miraba con sus ojos de cielo y besaba mis mejillas y mis manos, tenía su cabello rubio y entrelazaba sus manos con las mías. A lo lejos corrían mis hijos, yo sabía que eran mis hijos y la sensación era incómodamente absurda. A mis 10 años, simplemente no sabía ni lo que era tener un novio, mucho menos hijos. Pero llegaron a nosotros con flores que habían cortado con sus manos y me llamaron mamá...

Aún hacen eco sus voces en mi memoria, llamándome...

 ** _-Mamá para ti... toma..._**

Las risas siguieron, ellos corrían a través de los pastos crecidos... Es todo muy confuso para mí todavía hasta el día de hoy. A pesar de que escuché su voz tan clara, tan varonil y grave.

 ** _-Pequeña, gracias por hacerme el esposo y padre más feliz del mundo, gracias por ser mi princesa, mi vida... te amo Candy._**

Después sentí su abrazo y me perdí en la más profunda plenitud y paz, para momentos después convertirse todo en un infierno.

Los niños corriendo a los lejos fueron tomados y alejados de nosotros por unos hombres, el hombre que me abrazaba fue golpeado y llevado por otro par de desalmados.

Estiré los brazos hacia él mientras desesperada gritaba su nombre... ¡Albert!, ahora lo recuerdo... ¡se llamaba Albeeeert!

Sentí un golpe caliente en mi vientre por la patada de uno de ellos, más golpes en mi cabeza comenzaron a aturdirme mientras me insultaba hasta cansarse, después comenzó a hacerse menos visible todo, dejé de sentir dolor mientras escuché como a lo lejos se perdía la voz de Albert en la última frase que en un grito desesperado escuché de su boca:

 ** _-¡Déjala Neil! ¡Desgraciado infeliz!_**

Dejé de sentir y dejó de doler.

Fue el peor sueño de mi vida.

* * *

Me tomó un buen rato tranquilizarme, me aferraba con fuerza a la bata de la señorita Pony mientras me abrazaban y comentaban entre ellas:

 ** _-Esto no puede seguir así señorita Pony, ¡¿qué hacemos con Candy?!_**

 ** _-Me siento tan desesperada, no sé que puede estar ocurriendo con ella._**

 ** _-Es urgente que busquemos otro tipo de ayuda señorita Pony, tal vez un médico de esos que atienden casos de la cabeza y los nervios. Todavía tenemos los ahorros para la ampliación de la segunda habitación y de lo que tenemos reservado para el recubrimiento de la madera._**

 ** _-Eso es bueno hermana... Pediré un poco de ayuda también al señor Cartwright y a Paul Steven, tal vez ellos puedan apoyarnos en esto. Necesitamos llevar a Candy a Chicago, buscaremos un buen doctor aunque nos gastemos todo ese dinero hermana._**

 ** _-Tengo algunas cosas de valor... cosas que he guardado como mero recuerdo pero, para mí será una enorme alegría si pueden servir para ayudar a Candy._**

 ** _-Gracias hermana María, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible con mi niña._**

* * *

 ** _-¿Cómo te fue?_**

 ** _-Igual que siempre. La veo muy mal Stear, Candy se nos muere..._**

 ** _-No te atrevas ni a sugerirlo siquiera._**

 ** _-Es la verdad hermano, no despierta de ese coma... aunque Candy se mejorara sabes que lo que ha pasado con la familia ha sido una desgracia. Candy ya ha sufrido demasiado, todo el dolor que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida no se compara con el golpe que esto significará para ella... si es que llega a despertar._**

 ** _-Tienes razón Archie, lo que ha sucedido con Albert y los niños es para morirse en vida. Yo mismo me siento roto, no volverá a ser nada igual._**

 ** _-Incluso yo siento que a veces pierdo un poco la razón, no me concentro en nada, no tengo hambre y cuando como ya no encuentro el sabor en la comida. Esto es una pesadilla, Annie está en casa con sus padres porque no quiere saber nada, se pasa los días llorando. Está profundamente deprimida Stear, y yo... yo ya no puedo con esto..._**

 ** _-Llora hermano, saca todo. Yo también ya he llorado hasta cansarme, hasta quedar seco. Nuestra familia está cubierta con una sombra, una maldición, a quien hicimos tanto daño para pagarlo tan caro._**

 ** _-Todo apunta a que fue Neil, lo sabes._**

 ** _-Si, está prófugo. Albert debió cuidarse más de sus amenazas. Debimos cuidarnos más entre todos... Archie me retiro, hay algunas cosas que debo hacer... veré también como sigue Patty._**

 ** _-¿Vendrás mañana?_**

 ** _-No me moveré de aquí más que para ir a bañarme y arreglar pendientes. Regreso más tarde._**

* * *

Después de llegar a la mansión de los Andley en Chicago, un cansado y ojeroso Stear fue recibido por Patty, su esposa. Se abrazaron sin decir nada, cualquier noticia buena, cualquier mejora por mínima que fuera habría sido motivo para platicar. Pero no era así. Patty tomó su abrigo, su bolso y se despidió de su marido dándole un beso en la mejilla para dejarlo descansar un rato y continuar la guardia en el Hospital al pendiente de cualquier novedad con su mejor amiga.

Sin hambre, sin preocuparse por asearse, descansar o dormir un poco el científico cabizbajo buscó un par de llaves en su abrigo, con pesar y los ojos llorosos abrió el grueso candado que mantenía ese lugar lejos de la intromisión de curiosos, incluso de sus propios hijos, quienes ya demostraban interés en las ciencias y en las ocurrencias de su padre... también ellos tenían restringido el acceso a tan enigmático lugar.

Entró inundando su olfato de ese olor característico a encerrado, a menjurjes, a químicos que mantenía perfectamente sellados pero de alguna forma encontraban salida de sus envases, abrió las ventanas del lugar para dejar entrar la luz y el aire y sacó de otra caja metálica con llave un artefacto, similar a una cajita de música. Se sentó frente a ella y con sumo cuidado comenzó a mover diestramente sus dedos en algo que parecía estar ajustando. Un desarmador miniatura era la herramienta que se movía por un lado y por otro, un par de botoncitos y sensores, un químico extraño que introdujo en una especie de reservorio... leía y releía sus apuntes, hacía mediciones, cálculos, se rascaba la cabeza y comprobaba que todo estuviera como lo tenía planeado.

 ** _-No puedo equivocarme, Dios, no permitas que me equivoque..._**

Eran las palabras que se repetía constantemente en momentos en que necesitaba toda la precisión del mundo. Cuando terminó, se sentó desgarbado en un viejo sillón y miraba absorto la pequeña caja. Así estuvo por varios minutos hasta que un impulso lo llevó de nuevo al artefacto, lo envolvió con suma delicadeza y tomó una hoja de papel en blanco. Con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas dio un último vistazo a todo lo que le rodeaba, como despidiéndose, como deseando que un milagro ocurriera.

Escribió algo dirigido a Candy, con su mano temblorosa, algunas líneas se corrían con el llanto que emanaba de sus ojos. Pero debía terminarlo cuanto antes...

 _Flash back..._

 ** _-Doctor, por favor dígame... ¿tiene mi prima alguna posibilidad?_**

 ** _-La señora Andley se encuentra sumamente grave señor Cornwell... no me gusta asegurar nada con respecto a mis pacientes, puesto que la última palabra la tiene Dios. Pero en este caso sólo un milagro podría salvarla._**

 ** _-Cuánto tiempo cree que ella pueda seguir..._**

 ** _-Es muy difícil responder a esa pregunta señor Cornwell._**

 ** _-Dígalo, no importa, tenga piedad por favor, quiero saber... necesito saber._**

 ** _-No creemos que sobreviva al día de mañana. Le pido absoluta discreción, esto sólo se lo estoy revelando a usted._**

 _Fin del Flash back..._

Con esta convicción, tomó un baño rápido, se puso ropas limpias, un abrigo y su sombrero. Buscó a sus hijos y los abrazó besando sus frentes. Esperando, rogando a Dios que en otra dimensión se diera una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo a esa bella mujer que sólo había traído alegría y amor a sus vidas, si bien nunca pudo corresponder al cariño que él le profesó, gracias a ella tenía a Patty y por consiguiente a su familia. También sentía miedo, de perder lo que más amaba, de que el cambio en el giro del destino lo hiciera cambiar el del mundo entero.

Se encaminó de nuevo al hospital, persignándose y pidiendo al altísimo que esto que iba a hacer no ocasionara un caos en su realidad actual, en su Universo, que su familia y todo lo que él era no desapareciera por completo.

Patty se sorprendió al verlo entrar de nuevo a la sala de espera.

 ** _-Stear, ¿qué haces aquí amor?, se supone que tienes que descansar._**

 ** _-Olvidé decirle algo a Archibald y supuse que podría encontrarlo aquí todavía._**

 ** _-Hace cerca de dos horas se fue, no quería... casi tuve que obligarlo, algo que tal vez tendré que hacer también contigo, mira nada más esas ojeras cariño. No estás nada bien._**

 ** _-Quiero entrar un momento a ver a Candy... por favor no me lo impidas, ¿sabes? Creo que tendré que salir de Chicago, la junta de la Comisión de Ciencias se va a adelantar._**

 ** _-¿Y piensas asistir? mi amor... Candy está en verdad delicada._**

 ** _-No te pongas así Patty, si no voy cancelarán mi participación en los siguientes proyectos y me sancionarán._**

Fue el pretexto que puso para que no pusiera peros la señora Cornwell y no lo obligara a retirarse, sabía lo necia que podía llegar a ser y después de lo que él sabía y los demás no, era necesario actuar pronto.

Dos hojas de papel cuidadosamente dobladas en el bolsillo de su abrigo sostenía el atractivo y algo maduro hombre con nerviosismo, todavía dudando... en una había una nota para Candy, en la segunda una nota para sí mismo que decía:

 _Si lees esto y tienes unos 14 o 15 años es porque todo fue un éxito, no te espantes Stear, este mensaje es de un gran amigo tuyo que te dice que confíes en lo siguiente: Nunca permitas que tu familia participe de alguna cacería de zorros._ _Busca a Patricia O Brien en el Colegio San Pablo de Londres, en unos 4 años aproximadamente, ella será la indicada para ti y olvídate de ir a la guerra ya que tal vez no haya quien te obligue a quedarte bajo amenazas en Chicago. Si vas a la guerra, no regresarás a casa. Tengan especial cuidado con la familia Leagan. Particularmente con Daniel Leagan. En 1929 habrá una crisis económica, habrá desfalcos y Daniel querrá cubrir sus atrocidades atacando a William Andley y su familia. Manejar esta información con total discreción. Llegado el momento de conocer a George Jhonson, buscar su apoyo total y sólo informar a él de esta nota._

En una de sus manos una cajita delicada que trataba como al más grande de los tesoros, sin querer le recordó la primer cajita que le obsequió a aquella mujer en la adolescencia, una cajita de la felicidad que al abrir dejaba escapar esa curiosa melodía que efectivamente hacía reír a Candy al traer a su mente a su querido amigo científico y el arsenal de experimentos fallidos, en donde ella había sido una de sus principales cómplices.

En esta ocasión la cajita de la felicidad que había traído era literalmente eso, una cajita cuya melodía, cuya química, cuyo poder y ciencia rebasaba cualquier cosa comprendida por el hombre hasta ahora incluso.

Tomó la nota para Candy y la colocó en una de sus manos, la cual cerró con sus dedos para posteriormente dar un suave beso en ella y en la mejilla de su rubia, agonizante y amada amiga.

Tomó la cajita y presionó un par de botones antes de dejarla en la otra mano de ella.

Cerró sus ojos y esperó a que sucediera...

* * *

 ** _-Oye mamá y que pasó con eso de los Leagan. ¿A qué se refería la carta del señor Stear?_**

 ** _-Esa es la parte increíble..._** -dije sonriendo a mi amado hijo.

 ** _Las pesadillas ya habían cedido poco a poco, se habían borrado las ojeras de mi rostro y la calma parecía volver a nuestras vidas. No había sido necesario gastar el dinero de las remodelaciones del Hogar de Pony ni mucho menos vender las pertenencias de la hermana María. Una mañana llegó un lujoso automóvil al Hogar de Pony..._**

 ** _-En verdad les agradecería que me permitieran verla._**

 ** _-Ya le dijimos, es una pena pero Candy no desea ser adoptada, ella además es rebelde y testaruda, creemos firmemente que será una mala influencia para la señorita que usted dice..._**

 ** _-Eliza Legan._**

 ** _-Ella misma, es verdad lo que le decimos, puede parecer incoherente porque no deberíamos hablar así de una de nuestras niñas, pero es necesario que seamos honestas con usted, por si fuera poco, a sus doce años no ha perdido el mal hábito de mojar la cama._**

 ** _-¡Qué barbaridad!_** -comentó con cara de evidente repulsión el empleado de los Leagan.

 ** _-Véalo de esta manera... estamos ahorrándoles muchos dolores de cabeza._**

 ** _-Siendo así, no me queda más remedio que retirarme, les agradezco su tiempo y atención._**

 ** _-Pase usted caballero, que tenga buen viaje..._**

Cuando el elegante hombre salió del Hogar y se fue de regreso a la casa de los Leagan, la señorita Pony y la hermana María se miraban incrédulas.

 ** _-No puedo creerlo señorita Pony, tal como lo dice en la carta fechada en 1929 y en las notas de Candy... vinieron los Leagan por ella, es un aviso lo que está aquí escrito._**

 ** _-Sólo de eso la previenen, sabrá Dios si fue un ángel quien ha escrito ese mensaje para ella._**

 ** _-Quien más si no, señorita Pony. Ahora entiendo, toda esa gente que Candy no conocía en sus sueños, tal vez... nunca se encuentre ahora con ellos._**

 ** _-Pues toda esa gente se despedía de ella con dolor... por eso las pesadillas, por eso el llanto. Ahora roguemos al Señor que esto haya sido bueno, que tanto sufrimiento se le haya evitado con esta decisión. Nuestra pequeña merece ser feliz._**

 ** _-De sólo pensarlo se me enchina la piel, esos Leagan no deben ser nada bueno. Esto es increíble señorita Pony..._**

 ** _-Increíble, esa es la palabra, es justamente un regalo de Allistear, el ángel de nuestra Candy... quien quiera que sea esa persona, real o no, esperemos sea para bien lo que hemos hecho en base a su consejo._**

Cuando llegué hasta donde ellas estaban, me sonrieron tranquilas, me contaron sobre la visita inesperadamente esperada y suspiré, busqué de nuevo la carta en mi cajita de los tesoros, que por cierto tampoco supe de donde salió, ni porque tenía dentro tantos engranes y mecanismos que casualmente se desarmaron cuando la abrí, ahí estaba la hoja, doblada, medio arrugada, mantenía claramente el nombre de Allistear Cornwell y la fecha, 1929... como si el destino guardara esa información en espera de que pudiera encontrarlo alguna vez.

* * *

 ** _-¿Tienes todavía la carta mami?_**

 ** _-¿Papá conoce esta historia?_**

 ** _-Por supuesto que sí, todo lo conservo, sólo que mas tarde les enseño todo eso. A su padre nunca le oculto nada, el sabe todo lo que les he contado; ahora mis pequeños, vamos a lavarnos las manitas para comer, que papá no tarda en llegar y le encanta ver a su familia reunida en la mesa._**

* * *

Mi marido llegó a casa, después de quitarse su saco, lavarse sus manos y darme un beso, me dijo:

 ** _-Candy, amor, ha sucedido algo con la familia Andley..._**

 ** _-Andley... ¡William Andley, el benefactor del Hogar de Pony!_**

 ** _-Exacto._**

 ** _-Por tu tono de voz, creo que es algo malo..._**

 ** _-Bastante malo. Hay fuertes rumores de que Daniel Leagan intentó asesinar precisamente a la familia de William._**

 ** _-¡No me digas eso! ¡Dios mío! Por favor dime que no logró lastimarlos._**

 ** _-No, por lo que escuché, William ya venía siendo víctima de amenazas y tenía personas cuidándole las espaldas. Pudieron detener a Leagan y sus cómplices, ya están detenidos, seguramente irán a la silla eléctrica amor._**

 ** _-Seguramente mi cielo._**

Mi esposo me miró como deseando que dijera algo más.

 ** _-¿Qué pasa amor?_**

 ** _-Pasa que no puedo creer que hayas olvidado la carta que recibiste con fecha de 1929, justo este año que estamos viviendo, donde te prevenían de nunca ir con los Leagan._**

 ** _-¡Dios, es verdad!_**

Ahora fui yo quien lo miró atónita atando cabos. Sin poder salir de mi turbación sólo atiné a decir...

 ** _-Anda come, que mi turno de la tarde comienza en una hora._**

 ** _-¿Que no es tu día de descanso?_**

 ** _-En teoría lo era, pero una de las enfermeras se ha lastimado un brazo y así no puede trabajar. Alguien debe cubrir su ausencia sobre todo ahora que hay cirugía, me avisaron hoy por la mañana._**

* * *

Llegué al Hospital Santa Juana en Chicago, trabajaba como enfermera, tenía mi especialidad en cirugía, partos y urgencias.

De inmediato empecé mi turno, apenas tuve tiempo de dejar mis cosas en el pequeño mueble destinado para ese fin, cuando una firma en los consentimientos para cirugía llamó demasiado mi atención.

 _Allistear Cornwell._

Era exactamente la misma caligrafía, la misma firma... Demasiadas coincidencias para el día de hoy... ¿Sería mi oportunidad de conocerlo? ¿sería él la persona que me envió el mensaje y esa extraña cajita? Sólo había una manera de saberlo y lo iba a averiguar en ese momento.

 ** _-Señorita disculpe, hace unos momentos ingresaron a mi esposa Patricia O Brien, está a punto de dar a luz. Soy Allistear Cornwel..._**

No pude evitar sentir un estremecimiento recorrerme desde la cabeza a los pies, lo miré y no podía articular palabra alguna.

 ** _-¿Señorita se encuentra bien?_**

 ** _-Eh si... venga conmigo por favor..._**

 ** _-Es usted muy amable, ¿puedo preguntar su nombre? disculpe usted, pero me parece como si la conociera de antes._**

 ** _-Mi nombre... mi nombre es Candice White..._**

 ** _Le contesté mirándolo de frente. Se quitó despacio los anteojos, los limpió con un pequeño pañuelo y volvió a ponérselos._**

 _Si lees esto y tienes unos 14 o 15 años es porque todo fue un éxito, no te espantes Stear, este mensaje es de un gran amigo tuyo que te dice que confíes en lo siguiente: Nunca permitas que tu familia participe de alguna cacería de zorros._ _Busca a Patricia O Brien en el Colegio San Pablo de Londres, en unos 4 años aproximadamente, ella será la indicada para ti y olvídate de ir a la guerra ya que tal vez no haya quien te obligue a quedarte bajo amenazas en Chicago. Si vas a la guerra, no regresarás a casa. Tengan especial cuidado con la familia Leagan. Particularmente con Daniel Leagan. En 1929 habrá una crisis económica, habrá desfalcos y Daniel querrá cubrir sus atrocidades atacando a William Andley y su familia. Manejar esta información con total discreción. Llegado el momento de conocer a George Jhonson, buscar su apoyo total y sólo informar a él de esta nota._

 _P.D. Nunca olvides a Candice White, del Hogar de Pony, por ella estás volteando el mundo de cabeza._

 ** _-¿Candice White? ¿del Hogar de Pony?_**

 ** _-Sí... la misma._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _FIN!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste! Hasta luegoooo!_**


End file.
